As an indoor unit of an air conditioning apparatus, there is, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-349892 for example, an indoor unit of an air conditioning apparatus where air outlets are disposed around an air inlet. In this indoor unit of an air conditioning apparatus, a wide range of a target space can be conditioned by conditioned air blown out from the air outlets.